The heart of Camelot
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Je to jako lehké pohlazení a Merlin se zastaví na místě a rozhlédne se kolem sebe. V chodbě v královském křídle hradu je šero, jediné kroky, které se tudy rozléhají, jsou ty jeho. Chodba je liduprázdná. „Artuši?" zašeptá Merlin a znovu se rozhlédne. Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Guinevere, Post The Diamond of the Day


Merlin sedí na ochoze nejvyšší hradní věže a rozhlíží se po království, které pomáhal vytvořit, a které teď, bez svého krále, už nikdy nebude stejně jako dřív (a možná to není pravda, možná je to jenom Merlin, kdo bez Artuše už nikdy nebude stejný), když položí dlaň na kámen vedle sebe a zjistí, že hřeje jako lidské tělo.

Jen na okamžik, a pak je celá stěna zase stejně studená, jako byla předtím, ale trvá to skoro dost dlouho na to, aby si byl jistý, že si to jen nepředstavoval.

xXx

Gwen vypadá královsky, když sedí na trůně a mlčky na něj shlíží, vlasy vyčesané do nějakého složitého účesu a rty sevřené do úzké linky. Její obličej je kamenný, protože musí být, ale její oči odkrývají všechno.

Merlin sklopí hlavu, protože se na ni nedokáže podívat.

„Má paní," dostane ze sebe, hlas slabý. Skoro se nemůže nadechnout, jak se mu svírá hrdlo, a bolestivě si uvědomuje, že se na něj všichni v sále dívají, plní otázek, protože s sebou měl přivést zpátky Artuše, živého a zdravého, po vítězné bitvě, a on místo toho přišel sám, bledý a ztrhaný a se zarudlýma očima.

Všichni – Leon a Gaius a všichni ostatní, co tam jsou, rozhodně Percival, který ho našel na břehu Avalonu, zírajícího do dálky směrem k malému ostrůvku uprostřed jezera, a vzal ho zpět do Kamelotu, na koni se sedlem, co vypadalo jako Gwaineovo – ví, co jim neříká, protože ze sebe ta slova nedokáže dostat, všichni to ví, jen je to pro ně tak nepředstavitelné, že na to nemůžou ani pomyslet, natož snad zformulovat to do slov.

Protože Artuš nemůže být – Artuš _nemůže_ –

Merlinovi se roztřesou nohy a on klesne na kolena na podlahu přímo před královnin trůn, hlavu svěšenou. Někde za sebou zaslechne tichý, šustivý zvuk látky, jak se někdo pohne, pravděpodobně některý z rytířů, a nejspíš proto, aby mu pomohl vstát, ale nikdo se ho nedotkne, a Merlin pomalu zvedne hlavu.

Gwen se mírně předkloní, jako by se mu sama chystala pomoci, ramena dokonale rovná. „Merline," zamumlá a potřese hlavou. Ruce složí v klíně a jen se na něj dívá.

„Je mi to líto," dostane ze sebe slabě a sám slyší, jak je jeho hlas chraplavý a nepoužívaný.

Gwen se krátce, trhaně nadechne, jak jí potvrdí všechny její domněnky. V sále to tlumeně zašumí, ale Merlin si toho ani nevšimne, pohled upřený jen na ni.

„Omlouvám se, Gwen." Merlin polkne. „Má paní. Omlouvám se, nemohl jsem ho zachránit."

xXx

Druhého dne se Leon postaví vedle královského trůnu, a zatímco Gwen ve chvějících se prstech svírá Artušův pečetní prsten, jeho – teď už její – královský znak, pevným hlasem oznámí před všemi lidmi, kteří se v trůnním sále sešli, že král zemřel.

xXx

„Merline."

Merlin váhavě zvedne hlavu od knihy, nad kterou sedí, a podívá se na Gaia.

„Hm?" dostane ze sebe, zamračený a s prsty nervózně položenými na zažloutlé stránce. Jeho palec kreslí na hladké ploše malý kroužek, stále dokola.

Gaius ho pozorně sleduje, v obličeji podivný výraz, jako by si nebyl docela jistý, jestli se má usmát nebo ne. Nakonec se spokojí s tím, že pomalu pokývá hlavou a posadí se za stůl naproti němu. „Slyšel jsem, že královna plánuje zrušit zákaz magie," prohodí a zní to napůl jako otázka.

Merlin souhlasně přikývne. „Ano, mluvila o tom se mnou. Chtěla znát můj názor na prosazení nového zákona." Krátce se odmlčí. „Ví, že to nebude lehké, protože magie byla zakázaná příliš dlouho, a je spousta lidí, kteří se pořád ještě kloní na Utherovu stranu, a budou protestovat. Ale taky je spousta těch, kteří vědí, že jsou i dobří čarodějové. A všichni ví, že v bitvě u Camlannu byl čaroděj, a že bojoval po boku Kamelotu. Nemůžou tvrdit, že všichni, co mají magii, chtějí jen ubližovat."

„Prý ti chce nabídnout titul dvorního čaroděje, až se povede prosadit nový zákon."

Merlin sklopí oči. „Už nabídla."

Gaius zamyšleně nakloní hlavu na stranu a mírně se předkloní, pohled tázavý. „Přijmeš to?"

Merlin pokrčí rameny a nejistě se pousměje, ale nevypadá vesele. „Prý o povolení magie mluvili s Artušem…" zaváhá a sám překvapeně zamrká, když si uvědomí, že to jméno vyslovil, poprvé od chvíle, kdy ho křičel, jen kousek od Avalonu. „Mluvili o tom už dřív." Merlin potřese hlavou, jak se pokouší srovnat si myšlenky. „Nevěděl jsem to, protože o tom přede mnou nemluvil, ale… Artuš nikdy doopravdy nevěřil, že je magie zlá. I přes to, co ho jeho otec učil, si vždycky myslel, že magie je jen nástroj, který můžeš použít k dobrému i špatnému, stejně jako meč."

Gaius chápavě přikývne, bez otázek.

„Napadlo mě," promluví Merlin znovu, téměř šeptem, „že když jsem nedokázal ochránit jeho, možná budu moci ochránit alespoň Gwen."

xXx

Merlin otevře oči do tmy a zmateně se rozhlédne po malé místnosti, aby zjistil, co ho vzbudilo.

Je ticho, hluboká tma za oknem naznačuje, že do svítání zbývají ještě celé hodiny. Všude se zdá být klid, a on ví, že v tuhle dobu budou nejspíš všichni, až na pár stráží, které mají zrovna službu, v postelích a spát.

Merlin se zamračí. Neslyší žádný zvuk, žádný rozmar počasí za oknem, ani nic podobného, co by ho mohlo probrat ze spánku, dokonce i Gaius je ve vedlejší místnosti tiše, takže asi taky usnul. Ne, Merlin by neměl být vzhůru, měl by být pohroužený do hlubokého, tolik potřebného spánku, a on místo toho zírá do tmy a –

„Merline," zaslechne slabé zavolání, ne tady v místnosti, ale vedle, v Gaiově ošetřovně, protože i když mu Gwen s povýšením nabízela lepší, větší komnaty, _soukromé_ komnaty, odmítl se odstěhovat, čistě z potřeby zůstat někde, kde má pocit, že je doma, a Merlin sebou trhne a rychle se v posteli posadí. Tenká přikrývka mu sklouzne do pasu, ale on si toho nevšímá, jak natahuje uši, protože si není jistý, jestli to nebyla jenom jeho představivost, jestli opravdu slyšel svoje jméno.

Pár vteřin se nic neděje.

„Merline," ozve se někde za dveřmi jeho komnaty znovu, hlas tak tichý, že si ho Merlin možná jenom představuje, ale známý, bolestně známý, a ne, to není možné, protože Artuš zemřel, už před celými měsíci, a neexistuje možnost, jak by se vrátil. Merlin si tím je jistý, protože to zjišťoval, protože mluvil s každým, kdo mu mohl jakkoli poradit, strávil týdny ponořený v knihách, a nic nenašel. Není možné, aby teď, uprostřed noci slyšel jeho hlas.

Merlin se roztřese a zase si pomalu lehne, na bok, s koleny přitaženými skoro až pod bradu. Paže si obemkne těsně kolem těla a pevně sevře víčka, aby se nemusel dívat do té tmy v místnosti.

Všude je ticho.

xXx

„Tady se mu cítím nejblíže."

Merlin pomalu odtrhne pohled od okna, ze kterého je výhled na celý hradní dvůr, a otočí se za známým hlasem.

Gwen, oblečená do krásných tmavě červených šatů, stojí pár metrů od něj, záda rovná a hlavu hrdě vztyčenou, i když má v obličeji spoustu smutku. „Vždycky jsem měla ráda jeho komnaty," přizná tichým hlasem a rozhlédne se okolo sebe, po komnatách, které patřily Artušovi už tehdy, když byl teprve princ, příliš mladý na tolik zodpovědnosti, a které s ním sdílela, než se po jeho smrti přestěhovala do samostatné komnaty, pro královnu vdovu, na opačném konci chodby. Vypadá, jako by sem patřila, do těch míst, která zůstala prázdná, do místností plných kamelotské rudé, královna v královském, a Merlin si znovu uvědomí, jak moc nevhodná je jeho přítomnost tady.

„Pamatuju si, jak tady sedával," mávne Gwen rukou směrem k širokému parapetu přímo pod oknem, u kterého Merlin stojí, a ve tváři se jí objeví jemný úsměv. „Vždycky tady rád seděl, měl odsud výhled všude."

Merlin se neubrání pousmání a hloupé poznámce. „Rád tady trucoval, když byl ještě princ a jeho otec mu něco zakázal."

Gwen se přidušeně zasměje a v jejím hlase jsou slyšet slzy, které nebude moci prolít, dokud nebude v soukromí, protože není vhodné, aby na veřejnosti projevovala jakoukoli slabost. I kdyby jen před svým dvorním čarodějem, starým přítelem, kterého nikdo celé roky nebral vážně. Nikdy nesmí vypadat slabá.

Merlinovi se sevře hrdlo. „Omlouvám se," řekne tlumeně. „Neměl bych tady být."

„Nesmysl." Gwen protočí oči a na okamžik nevypadá jako královna, ale jako obyčejná stará Gwen. „Strávil jsi tady s ním celé hodiny, máš možná větší právo být tady, než jsem kdy měla já."

Ale jak by mohl? Byl jen Artušův sluha, jeho dvorní šašek, někdo, z koho si mohl dělat legraci, aniž by mu to kdokoli vyčítal, nebo se na něj za to jen špatně podíval. Vždyť Merlin se ani neodvážil říct mu o své magii, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě, nikdy mu neřekl –

„Nikdy jsi nebyl jenom sluha," řekne Gwen pevně, jako by mu četla myšlenky. Možná je jenom tak průhledný? Artuš vždycky říkal, že je jako otevřená kniha.

Gwen chvíli mlčí, a potom dojde k němu, postaví se těsně vedle něj, tak blízko, že se jejich ramena lehce dotýkají, a oni se společně zahledí z okna. Když znovu promluví, její hlas je tišší, skoro konejšivý. „Byl jsi jeho přítel, možná jediný, jakého kdy doopravdy měl. Byl jsi jeho nejlepší přítel a jeho rádce a jeho ochránce."

Merlin chce něco namítnout, protože jak by mohl tvrdit, že byl Artušův ochránce, když ho neochránil? Když přišel pozdě, do té nejdůležitější bitvy, a i když ji vyhrál, nedokázal už pomoci svému králi? Když se musel dívat, jak jeho král, jeho osud a druhá strana jeho mince, podle některých, umírá, a on s tím nemůže nic udělat?

„Vždycky jsi dělal, co jsi mohl," řekne Gwen a zní vyrovnaně. „A já dobře vím, co všechno jsi pro něj udělal. Kolik jsi toho obětoval."

Merlin uhne pohledem, protože ne, Gwen neví všechno, protože jsou věci, které nikomu neřekl, ani Artušovi, když umíral, věci, které se nikdy nedozvěděl ani Gaius.

„Vím, že jsi ho taky miloval," zašeptá Gwen, a on se k ní obrátí, oči rozevřené doširoka.

Ale nezmůže se na slovo, a Gwen jen chvíli pozoruje jeho výraz. „Taky tě miloval," dodá potom, možná ještě tišeji, a položí mu dlaň na rameno. „A mrzí mě, že jste nikdy nedostali šanci. Nechápej mě špatně, protože jsem šťastná, že jsem si ho mohla vzít, a že jsem s ním mohla strávit těch pár let, ale… Ale vím, že vy dva byste spolu byli šťastní. Kdybyste měli tu možnost."

Merlin otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, snad aby se omluvil, ale nedostane k tomu příležitost.

„Jen mi řekni –" Gwen krátce zaváhá, a pak se zhluboka nadechne. „Zemřel… Zemřel pokojně? Netrpěl?"

Merlin potřese hlavou. „Ne, netrpěl. Byl statečný až do konce. Smířený se smrtí." Nedodá, že Artušova poslední slova byla _nechci, aby ses měnil_ a _drž mě_ a _děkuji_. Neřekne, že Artuš byl se svojí smrtí smířený mnohem víc než on, ani že ho držel v náručí, nedaleko Avalonu, a že se mu díval do tváře, když umíral, neschopný odvrátit od něj pohled, ale Gwen vypadá, jako by to věděla. A když mu stiskne rameno a poděkuje mu za všechno, co pro Artuše – co pro ně oba – udělal, objeví se jí ve tváři úsměv, který se poprvé po dlouhé době odráží i v jejích očích.

xXx

Kilgarrah má hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, když se na něj dívá, mnohem zaujatěji, než by Merlin sám čekal. Jeho oči jsou soustředěné, a on se mírně předklání, aby mu byl trochu blíž.

„Přemýšlím o tom, že odejdu z Kamelotu," přizná Merlin tiše a skoro se za svoji slabost stydí. Má tady práci, na hradě – v království – pořád tady má práci, a není si jistý, jestli má dost síly na to, aby ji zvládl. Aby tady vydržel, na hradě, který byl Artušovým domovem.

Z nějakého důvodu je to jediné místo, kde se pořád cítí jako doma, přestože to tak bolí. Přesto, že to už není stejné.

Kilgarrah překvapeně zamrká. „Chceš opustit Kamelot, mladý čaroději?" zeptá se dunivě.

Merlin uhne pohledem. „Už tam pro mě není místo."

„Merline." Velký drak klesne ještě níž, a pokud se tak vůbec dá jeho tvář vůbec popsat, vypadá laskavě. „Tvoje práce tady ještě není u konce. Udělal jsi toho mnoho pro Albion, ale tvůj osud se ještě nenaplnil." Odmlčí se. „Pořád tě tady něco čeká."

„Ještě se nenaplnil můj osud?" zeptá se Merlin a nevěřícně na něj zírá, ruce zaťaté do pěstí. Jeho osud? Něco ještě víc, kromě toho, že měl chránit svého krále, kromě toho, že mu měl pomoci stvořit Albion a přivést zpátky magii? Co jiného ho ještě mohlo čekat?

Co si pro něj ti, co vymysleli všechna ta proroctví, ještě mohli připravit?

„Můj _osud_ ještě není u konce? Vždyť je mrtvý!" zvýší při poslední větě hlas tak, že téměř křičí, ale nezdá se, že by se to draka jakkoli dotklo, protože vypadá pořád stejně klidně, jako by o nic nešlo.

Jen jeden mrtvý král. Jedna opuštěná, truchlící královna.

Jeden zlomený čaroděj.

Merlin je najednou tak unavený, jako se necítil od toho okamžiku na břehu Avalonu, když přes slzy zíral za odplouvající pohřební loďkou.

„Magie je zpátky v Albionu a Artuš zemřel. Tak co mě tady ještě čeká?"

Kilgarrah znovu promluví. „A co je to smrt? Konec nebo přechod?"

Merlin k němu zmateně zvedne obličej.

„Merline," pokračuje drak a zní skoro jemně. „Tenhle svět je plný magie," připomene mu. „Stávají se i ty nejpodivnější věci. Jsou lidé, kteří nikdy nežijí. A jsou lidé, kteří nikdy neumírají. Někdy jsou to titíž."

Merlin trhne ramenem, protože nemá náladu na další hádanky. A Kilgarrah nikdy nemluvil jinak než v hádankách. „ _Neměl_ zemřít. Byl tak _mladý_."

Kilgarrah potřese hlavou, jeho pohled intenzivní. „Nikdo neumírá příliš mladý, Merline. Protože nikdo nežije déle, než měl."

Merlin si odfrkne. „Nerozumíš tomu. Artuš pro mě nikdy nebyl jenom král."

„Můj čaroději." Drak se k němu nakloní a předvede něco, co připomíná úsměv. „Artuš _nikdy_ nebyl jenom král."

xXx

Je to jako lehké pohlazení a Merlin se zastaví na místě a rozhlédne se kolem sebe.

V chodbě v královském křídle hradu je šero, které ruší jen zlatá záře několika pochodní, které jsou na řídko připevněné ke kamenným stěnám, jediné kroky, které se tudy rozléhají, jsou ty jeho, protože je dost pozdě na to, aby všichni, co sem patří, byli na večeři. Chodba je liduprázdná, ale on si je jistý, že to cítil, jako konečky prstů, které mu přejely po kůži na tváři, jen před okamžikem, _určitě_ to cítil, nepředstavoval si to jen, nebo ano?

„Artuši?" zašeptá a znovu se rozhlédne. Prsty se mu třesou. Mohl by to opravdu být – _mohl_ by –

Slabý závan větru, který se prožene chodbou, i když jsou všechna okna zavřená, mu zcuchá vlasy na temeni hlavy, a než se Merlin stačí otočit, než stačí jen zamrkat, na druhém konci chodby, přesně tam, kde jsou Artušovy komnaty, nepoužívané a vždy zavřené, se ozve prásknutí narychlo a neopatrně zavíraných dveří.

„Artuši!" vykřikne Merlin bez přemýšlení a rozběhne se za zvukem, i když si připadá napůl jako blázen. Artuš je na Avalonu. Není tady. Nemůže být tady, a _přece_ …

Merlin rozrazí dveře královských komnat, právě těch, ve kterých strávil deset let, a proběhne jimi, jak hledá, a hledá, protože _co kdyby_.

Artušovy komnaty jsou prázdné.

xXx

Merlin je v trůnním sále, společně s několika rytíři, když dovnitř vtrhne neznámý muž v hábitu, který se skoro až nápadně podobá Merlinově vlastnímu novému oblečení (a jeho napadne, jestli je to nějaká podivná dohoda mezi královstvími, že uživatelé magie nosí dlouhé jednobarevné hábity), a pokusí se zabít královnu.

Kupodivu to není ani kvůli tomu Utherovu zákazu magie, ani kvůli jejímu nedávnému povolení, ale pro pomstu kvůli nějakému starému a dávno zapomenutému osobnímu sporu mezi ním a Utherem, který s Gwen nemá samozřejmě nic společného, a taky to není opravdový útok, ale spíš jen docela chabý pokus, protože v okamžiku, kdy rozrazí dveře, je Merlin stejně jako všichni přítomní rytíři v pohotovosti.

Jen dalších pár vteřin, než se přesvědčí, že má ten muž skutečně špatné úmysly, a pak Merlin mávne rukou, mlčky, protože jeho magie je příliš instinktivní, příliš mocná na to, aby se ji snažil svázat do omezujících slov, a mužovo zaklínadlo je přerušeno v polovině a muž sám je donucen klesnout na kolena, zbavený své moci.

Rytíři ho s jediným pohledem na Merlina zatknou a odvedou do žaláře, skoro dřív, než někteří zjistí, co se vlastně děje.

Merlin beze slova opustí sál.

xXx

„Něco mi neříkáš, že ano?" zeptá se Merlin velkého draka a snaží se přitom znít klidně, ale je překvapivě těžké udržet pevný hlas, když se uvnitř třese strachy a zmatkem.

Protože něco určitě není v pořádku. Artuš je přece mrtvý, Merlin sám ho držel v náručí a zadržoval slzy, když umíral, sám mu připravil pohřební loďku a poslal ho přes jezero, uložil ho ke spánku a vrátil jeho meč, oplakával ho.

Možná je to Merlin, s kým je něco v nepořádku. Možná se něco stalo s ním, když Artuš zemřel, možná se ho prostě jenom odmítl vzdát.

Kilgarrah, pokud je to vůbec možné, vypadá překvapeně. „Co tím myslíš, mladý čaroději?"

„Řekl jsi mi, že mě na Kamelotu pořád ještě něco čeká," připomene mu Merlin. Prsty sevře do pěstí, aby nebylo tolik vidět, že se mu třesou. „Řekl jsi mi, že –" Merlin se odmlčí uprostřed věty a dlouze, unaveně vydechne. „Slýchám ho, na hradě," přizná tiše.

„Slýcháš ho?" zopakuje drak jeho slova.

Merlin trhaně přikývne. „Slýchám Artuše v prázdných chodbách. V komnatách, ve kterých nikdo není. Jeho hlas mě budí ze spaní." Polkne.

Kilgarrah zamyšleně pokývá hlavou a z nějakého důvodu nevypadá ani v nejmenším překvapeně.

„Věděl jsi to." Merlin udělá krok k drakovi, pusu nevěřícně pootevřenou. Srdce se mu zběsile rozbuší a on si není jistý, jestli se proti němu rozběhnout a praštit ho, jakkoli k ničemu by to bylo, nebo jestli nebo jestli má prostě jenom nechat svoji magii něco podpálit. „ _Věděl_ jsi, že se to stane. Věděl jsi, že ho budu –" Nevypraví ze sebe nic dalšího.

„Merline," osloví ho drak skoro shovívavě a on k němu bezmyšlenkovitě zvedne pohled. „Takže už jsi to pochopil? Už víš, kdo byl Artuš?"

Merlin zmateně potřese hlavou a neklidně přešlápne z nohy na nohu. „Největší král, kterého kdy Kamelot měl nebo bude mít. Král minulý a budoucí. Ten, který se vrátí, až ho bude Albion nejvíc potřebovat."

„Druhá strana tvé mince," souhlasí Kilgarrah. „Tvoje druhá polovina. Víš, co to znamená?"

Merlin neodpoví.

Drak se k němu skloní blíže. „Artuš se zrodil z magie. A tak, jako jsi byl ty stvořen pro něj, byl on stvořen pro tebe."

„Co to znamená?"

Kilgarrah se na něj upřeně zahledí, s tím samým výrazem, který má pokaždé, když se mu chystá říct nějakou další nerozluštitelnou hádanku. „Jeden narozen z magie, druhý magie sama. Byl jsi zrozen s posláním, Merline. Narodil ses, abys chránil Kamelot."

Merlin nesouhlasně zavrtí hlavou. „Narodil jsem se, abych chránil _Artuše_."

Kilgarrah mlčí.

xXx

Někdo se dotýká jeho vlasů.

Merlin se zvolna probouzí a na okamžik je ten jemný dotyk, prsty, které mu opatrně odhrnují vlasy z čela, to jediné, co vnímá. Pak se přidají další vjemy, matrace mírně pokleslá na té straně, ke které je otočený, jak na ní někdo sedí a sklání se nad ním, tichá, šeptaná slova, _jsem na tebe hrdý, Merline, tak hrdý, můj Merline_ … bolestně známý hlas. Dotek na spánku.

„Artuši?" zamumlá Merlin a pomalu otevře oči.

V místnosti je tma, nejspíš něco kolem půlnoci, a ticho. Prázdno. Nikde ani náznak toho, že by tam jen před chvílí byl někdo kromě něj.

Merlin se posadí a znovu se rozhlédne, a když nikoho nezahlédne, vstane z postele, nové a mnohem širší, než byla ta, co tu míval dříve, mnohem pohodlnější, a zamíří ven z místnosti, aby se podíval vedle.

Na ošetřovně je klid, nikde žádný pohyb, a ticho ruší jen Gaiův vyrovnaný dech.

Merlin se zamračí a pomalu znovu vyjde schody. Když se vrátí do pokoje, přikrývka na nepoužívané straně postele je pořád ještě shrnutá a matrace je pod jeho dlaní teplá, jako by na ní ještě před chvílí někdo seděl.

xXx

„Byl jsi v noci u mě v pokoji?"

Gaius se zarazí na místě a otočí se k němu, výraz zmatený a starostlivý. Čelo má nakrčené a ta vráska nad kořenem nosu se mu ještě prohloubí, prsty sevřené kolem malé misky. „Ne, nebyl. Proč se ptáš?"

Merlin potřese hlavou, protože když to nebyl Gaius, musel to být někdo jiný, někdo –

Zachvěje se.

Gaius k němu rozvážně dojde, položí misku na stůl a posadí se, aniž z něj spustil pohled. „Merline?"

Merlin zaryje pohled do dřevěné desky stolu. „Někdo tam byl. Jsem si tím jistý. Někdo seděl vedle mě na posteli a díval se, jak spím. Myslím, že –" Polkne a několikrát se roztřeseně nadechne, protože to bude znít šíleně, i _jemu_ to zní šíleně, protože něco takového by _nemělo_ být možné, a on neví, jestli ho to víc uklidňuje nebo děsí.

„Merline? Co si myslíš?"

Merlin k němu zvedne oči a je překvapený tím, jak rozmazaně vidí. „Myslím, že to byl Artuš," zašeptá.

Gaius zamrká. „Artuš?"

„Slyšel jsem jeho hlas," přizná Merlin, prsty jedné ruky sevřené v měkké látce hábitu.

„Slyšel jsi –"

Merlin rychle přikývne a předkloní se. Bezděky se rozhlédne okolo sebe, jako by chtěl zkontrolovat, jestli je nemůže někdo poslouchat, ale místnost je kromě nich prázdná, žádní nemocní nebo zranění, o které by právě teď bylo třeba se starat. Merlin přesto ztiší hlas. „Tady na hradě. Slyšel jsem jeho hlas. _Slyšel_ jsem ho. Je to trochu, jako by tady pořád ještě byl."

Gaius se zamračí, ale neřekne nic.

„Ty to necítíš?"

Gaius zavrtí hlavou.

„Myslíš, že by to mohlo být kvůli tomu, že mám magii?" zeptá se Merlin. „Že se moje magie nějak… snaží udržet ho pro mě naživu?"

„To nevím, Merline," odpoví Gaius a tváří se stejně zamyšleně, jako pokaždé, když řeší nějaký závažný lékařský problém. „To opravdu nevím."

xXx

Leon ho zastaví kousek od cvičiště, jen pár minut po konci tréninku, když všichni ostatní rytíři odejdou zpátky do hradu, pravděpodobně se opláchnout a trochu si odpočinout předtím, než někteří z nich budou muset nastoupit do služby.

Leon je při výcviku rozhodně nešetří.

„Potřebuješ něco?" zeptá se ho Merlin. Ochotně se nechá odvést na lavičku, a když se posadí, pořád ještě s tázavým výrazem v obličeji, hladká, tmavě modrá látka jeho oficiálního hábitu se mu na kolenou nařasí.

„Ne, nepotřebuju," odpoví Leon a posadí se vedle něj. „Jen jsem se tě chtěl zeptat, jestli jsi v pořádku." Zní starostlivě. Starostlivý Leon, který byl vždycky vstřícný a chápavý a jeden z prvních, kteří Merlina bez zaváhání přijali jako čaroděje.

Merlin nechápavě potřese hlavou.

Leon se smutně pousměje. „Já vím, že je to už pár měsíců, a že jsem se měl zeptat dřív, ale…" pokrčí rameny. „Vím, že to pro tebe nebylo lehké. Právě naopak. A chtěl jsem ti poděkovat, za nás za všechny."

Merlin polkne a musí rychle zamrkat, aby se ubránil slzám.

Leon mu položí dlaň na rameno. „Všem nám chybí Artuš," řekne tiše. „Nebyla to tvoje vina, víš. Všichni víme, že to nebyla tvoje vina. Víme, jak jsi Artuše miloval, jak loajální jsi byl." Leon se na něj dívá, oči smutné, ale ve tváři má mírný, upřímný úsměv. „Vím, že bys mu nikdy neublížil, a že jsi udělal všechno, co bylo ve tvých silách, abys ho zachránil. A nic víc než to po tobě nikdo nemůže chtít."

Leon na něj pár vteřin beze slova zírá, ale nečeká na odpověď (A Merlin stejně neví, co by mu řekl. Že nezáleží na tom, co si o něm myslí ostatní, protože si to vyčítá on? Že zklamal sám sebe, když ho nedokázal zachránit? Že vůbec neví, co má dělat, protože celý jeho svět se točil kolem Artuše? Že možná pomalu přichází o rozum, protože mrtvého krále slyšel na hradě, že slyšel jeho hlas volat jeho jméno, jen před několika dny?), jen pokývne hlavou, skoro jako by se mu klaněl, a pak vstane a pomalu odejde.

Merlin ho následuje pohledem, dokud se nevrátí do hradu, a byl by přísahal, že ve vysokých dveřích na okamžik zahlédl záblesk rudé haleny a světlých vlasů.

xXx

„Merline, pojď sem."

Merlin se zamračí nad tím, jak strašidelně vážně Gaius zní, ale nijak to nekomentuje a dojde za ním na ošetřovnu.

Gaius se mírně mračí, ale nevypadá naštvaně. Jen zamyšleně, možná starostlivě. „Sedni si."

Merlin se beze slova posadí za stůl, na jehož desce je otevřená tlustá kniha magie. Magie, kterou už nikdo z nich nemusí skrývat, protože se jim nakonec přece jenom podařilo naplnit svůj osud.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se, ale Gaius neodpoví, dokud si nesedne naproti němu.

„Merline," začne tlumeně a z jeho tváře pořád nemizí ten podivně starostlivý výraz. „Myslím, že jsem něco našel."

Merlin nechápavě potřese hlavou.

Gaius si povzdychne. „Po tom, jak jsi mi řekl, že je Artuš pořád tady, na hradě… Na něco jsem si vzpomněl. Na staré proroctví. Možná ještě starší, než je to o Králi minulém a budoucím. Starší než je _Emrys_." Krátce se odmlčí. „Slyšel jsi někdy o Srdci království?"

Merlin se zamračí, jak se snaží vzpomenout si. „Ne," prohlásí po chvíli. Nemá pocit, že by o něčem takovém někdy dřív slyšel.

„Dobře." Gaius ho na vteřinu pozorně sleduje, a pak k němu přes stůl posune rozevřenou knihu a ukáže mu, kde má číst.

Merlin se podepře lokty o stůl a skloní se nad knihou.

 _Dračí král přijde láskou o rozum a počne dítě s kněžkou. A narodí se Srdce království a narodí se jeho ochránce. Jeden magie, druhý z magie, a spolu budou dobří a spravedliví a spolu přivedou na svět velkou říši._

 _A po smrti vrátí se Srdce do svého kamenného těla, a jeho duch zůstane ve svém domově, a jeho hlas bude znít pro jeho druhou polovinu._

Merlin přestane číst a polkne, pohled upřený na zažloutlou stránku. „Myslíš si, že Artuš –"

„Ano," přikývne Gaius. „Ano, to si myslím."

xXx

Kilgarrah neříká ani slovo, a jen se na něj dívá, tichý a hrozivě velký na mýtině nedaleko hradu. Neřekl ani slovo od chvíle, kdy ho sem Merlin zavolal, a pokud by měl Merlin hádat, neřekne nic, dokud nepromluví on sám, ať už proto, že to _Merlin_ ho zavolal, nebo proto, že na něj nechce spěchat. Jen trpělivě vyčkává.

„Gaius mi dal včera přečíst… nějaké staré proroctví," začne Merlin pomalu a pozorně přitom draka sleduje. „O Srdci království."

Kilgarrah zachová to svoje překvapivě vyrovnané mlčení. Odpověď sama o sobě.

Merlin přikývne. „Chystal ses mi to říct?"

„Říct ti co?" Drak nakloní hlavu na stranu a čeká, jako by nemohl promluvit dřív, než se o tom Merlin zmíní sám. Pryč jsou všechny jeho nesmyslné hádanky, které Merlin celé roky tak strašně nesnášel.

To mlčení je horší.

„Řekl jsi to přece sám." Merlin se odmlčí. „Artuš nikdy nebyl jenom král."

Kilgarrah přikývne.

Merlin se na něj vyčítavě podívá. „Proč jsi mi o tom neřekl?"

„Některé věci nemůžeš lidem _říkat_ , mladý čaroději. Na některé věci si musí každý přijít sám."

„Proto jsem měl pocit, že tam pořád ještě je," řekne Merlin tiše a hlas se mu třese. „Protože Artuš byl stvořen z magie, pro Kamelot. Aby ho chránil, aby byl pro své království čímkoli, co bude potřeba. Nikdy nebyl jenom král, ne doopravdy." Merlin se nadechne. „Artuš byl _Kamelot_." Vzhlédne k drakovi a skoro doufá, že mu jeho závěry vyvrátí.

„Kamelot je Artuš."

Drak zůstane tiše.

xXx

Merlin sedí na širokém okenním parapetu a mlčky se dívá ven, na hradní nádvoří plné lidí. Ruce má složené v klíně a jeho dech je klidný, vyrovnaný, protože tohle je místnost, ve které strávil deset let, a protože je to tak, jak řekla Gwen. _Tady se mu cítím nejblíže._

„Jsi pořád tady, že?" zamumlá jemně a na chvíli se odmlčí, jako by očekával odpověď. „Nikdy jsi opravdu neodešel."

V místnosti je naprosté ticho, až na jeho hlas, ale on se přesto pousměje, najednou naprosto klidný.

„Neopustil bys své království," dodá tlumeně. Rukou sklouzne po stěně hned vedle okna, automaticky a bez přemýšlení, a mírně pokývá hlavou.

Kámen pod jeho dlaní nepřestává hřát.


End file.
